To reduce or alleviate adverse drug reactions, a plurality of medication systems have been developed in which drugs are designed to exert the effect at a specific site at a designated timing (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Nos. 2002-500177, 2000-503763, and 09-328438).